Batman:Unholy Alliance
by dragonshensi
Summary: When a mastermind threatens to shake Gotham to it's very core Batman must forge alliances with his most deadliest enemies to stop the threat.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Batman:Unholy Alliance

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I had tried to get this going once before, but after some hateful comments I decided to take it down. Now I'm gonna give it another go. Please bare with me as I try to make this fanfic work.**

Batman leaped from rooftop to rooftop, a mere shadow of the many in Gotham. His patrol had lead him to the Gotham Docks, where the Dark Knight had gotten information that the Joker was holed up here. He had recently escaped Arkham Asylum and in no time had broke into the Gotham Armory and stolen dozens of weapons. Comissioner Gordan informed him that the Joker may be transporting the stolen weapons at the docks.

As Batman neared the docks he switched his cowl to infared mode. Inside one of the warehouses he spotted seven henchmen and the Joker . The Caped Crusader pulled out his grappling hook and shot it across the street. Batman swung gracefully over to the roof of the warehouse. As silent as a mouse Batman entered the building through a broken window.

Batman gracefully landed on a rafter as he surveyed his surroundings. The henchmen were busy loading crates, presumly containing the stolen weapons. Having decided on his strategy, Batman silently glided down the ground. He snuck up behind one of the guards and took him out in a mere second. The Dark Knight was able to take down another one of the henchmen before the rest noticed him. The thugs started pulling out knives and clubs while one of them was busy trying to open up one of the crates to get at the guns.

"Kill the Bat!" One of them yelled as they started to surround him.

Thats when Batman launched himself at the nearest goon, landing a kick to his head. He fell backwards on the ground, clutching his head in agony. He was down for the count. The Dark Knight then flipped over to the next enemy and took out his legs from under him. The man slammed into the floor and Batman punched him square in the face. The henchman was out cold.

One of Joker's goons suddenly took a swing at his head with a wooden bat. The Caped Crusader easily dodged it and ripped the bat out of the thug's hands. He hit the man in the stomache with his own weapon , causing the goon to double-over on the floor. He swiftly hurled the bat at another enemy closing in on him. The bat hit the man square in the nose, which made blood gush out of it like a dam that collasped.

Seeing that one of the thugs had got the crate full of guns open, Batman quickly took down the remaing men around him and rushed towards the soon-to-be armed enemy. Before the man could even reach for a gun his face was slammed into the wooden end of the crate. He screamed in pain and Batman pulled him backwards and hit the man in the chest. The thug soon crumbled to the floor, and didn't get back up.

"Now it's time to take care of Joker." Batman said to himself.

Suddenly one of the trucks filled with the crates started up. It sped out of the warehouse and onto the main road. The Dark Knight guessed that the Joker was behind the wheel and was trying to make a break for it. He raced out of the building and punched in a series of numbers on his wrist. In a matter of seconds the Batmobile came racing out of a nearby alley and parked itself in front of him. Batman leaped into the vechile and slammed on the gas, unaware that someone was watching him from a nearby rooftop. The person smiled to himself and began to make his way towards the warehouse. Everything was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Joker

Batman:Unholy Alliance

Chapter 2:The Joker

The Batmobile sped down the streets of Gotham, hot on the trail of the Joker's van. Joker was driving like the maniac he was. He was driving on and off the sidewalk, forcing civilians to jump out of the way. Batman had to end this car chase before Joker killed anyone.

Batman flicked a switch on his dashboard, which opened a compartment on the hood of his vehicle. A small missile darted out of the compartment and exploded on the back of Joker's van. The van skidded left and right, then finally flipped over. The vehicle rolled three times before finally coming to a stop upside-down. Batman skidded to a stop and leaped out of the Batmobile. He watched as the door to Joker's van opened and Joker came tumbling out.

"Why don't you stay down Joker." Batman growled, but Joker ignored him as he rose up off the ground. Without so much as a cackle Joker pulled out his trademark pistol and started firing upon the Bat. Batman jumped behind a nearby trash can to take cover.

Something wasn't right about this. Sure Joker would usually try to kill him, but not without cracking a lame joke or laughing like the madman that he was. This time, Joker wasn't so much as speaking as he fired his gun at him. Batman slowly poked his head out from behind the garbage can to inspect Joker.

Joker had a frown on his face, which for some reason, unsettled Batman more than his usual creepy smile. His eyes were blank, like he was devoid of emotion. That's when Batman saw something sticking out of the clown's purple and green tuxedo. Something white was stuck in the front jacket pocket.

Batman had to get a closer look. He quickly pulled out one of his baterangs and tossed it towards the Clown Prince of Crime. The baterang caught the Joker in the head, causing him to drop his pistol and clutch the side of his head in pain. Batman was upon him in an instant. With a quick punch to the jaw the Joker was down. He fell backwards onto the cold hard cement and was out like a light.

Without wasting a second, Batman pulled out what was in the Joker's pocket. It was a think card-like object. It had a 10/6 on one side of it. The Dark Knight had seen this type of technology before, from Jervis Tech a.k.a. the Mad Hatter. He had developed a way to control people through these things.

"Why did the Mad Hatter want to control Joker?" Batman pondered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard police sirens in the distance.

Batman cursed silently. He had many questions and precious few answers. He needed to interogate the Joker, and due to his recent escape, the clown would be put into solitary confinement. If that happens, he wouldn't be able to question Joker for weeks.

As the police sirens grew louder Batman made a decision. He needed to talk to the Joker on his own terms. He hoped Gordon would understand why he was bending the law. Batman grabbed the unconscious Joker and tossed him over his shoulder. He raced over to the Batmobile and hurled the clown into the passenger seat while he got into the driver one.

Batman started up the Batmobile and sped away from the scene. From the sound of the sirens he could tell the police were only a few blocks away, but they would be far gone by then. Now that he had the Joker, Batman wondered where it would be safe to take the lunatic. The Batcave was out of the question, at least the one under the Wayne Mansion.

Batman veered off into a nearby alley. The alley was between two abandoned buildings, one of which the Dark Knight used as an emergency lair. Bruce pressed one of the many buttons on his dashboard, which opened up a secret entrance in the alley. Batman drove the car into the entrance. As soon as they were in the passage closed behind them. Batman sighed to himself and stared down at the Joker beside him. He knew he had a long night ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3:Teaming Up

Batman:Unholy Alliance

Chapter 3:Teaming Up

"HA HAHA HA HA!"Joker cackled for the millionth time within the hour. Batman groaned, his irritation growing.

Joker had woken up not too long ago, and had already cracked a dozen jokes and a few bad puns. Batman had the clown tied to a chair, he wasn't stupid enough to let that maniac so much as wiggle his toes freely. Joker stopped laughing and gazed around his surroundings for a change.

The Batbuilding (as Joker called it) was equipped just like the Batcave. It had computers and gadgets galore. Not to mention the security measures on the so called abandoned building was more than even the president had.

"Nice place Bats. Is this the oh so legendary BatCave?" Joker asked, cracking a smile.

"I'm not foolish enough to take you to the Batcave Joker."Batman growled, "This is just one of my safehouses I have."

"What's wrong Bats? You don't trust me enough to take me home. I hate meeting up in places like this. And your ol bondage fetish is kinda disturbing." Joker said, pointing to his tied up hands and wrists.

"Please be cooperative for once Joker." Batman replied, holding back the impulse to smash the lunatic's face in.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Joker said.

"What do you remember?" Batman asked.

"Hmmmmm," Joker pondered, deep in thought, "Well I was planning a surprise party for ya Batman. I'm not sure when your birthday is so I decided it was going to be next week. I had a wonderful cake and a surprise that would just make you want to die!"

"Get on with it." Batman said, quickly losing his patience.

"Fine fine. Well anyway, as me and Harley were getting the decorations ready dozens of men suddenly burst into the place. I got pretty steamed, I always hated party poopers. I tried showing them the door, if you know what I mean."Joker said, flashing a sinister grin, "But unforunately there was just too many of them. Before I knew it they had Harley and me pinned down to the floor. I was getting kinda worried, you know what thugs do to beautiful people such as myself. That's when I saw Mad Hatter come in behind them."

"What did he want?" Batman questioned,"Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope. That tea-sipping bastard didn't even say hello to me." Joker answered, angerily."He pulled out one of his control cards and placed it on me. Thats the last thing I remember."

"That sure doesn't give me anything to go by." Batman groaned, and started to walk away, "I'm going to do a sweep of Gotham. See if I can find Hatter's whereabouts. You shall remain here Joker."

"Wait Bats! Take me with you!" Joker screamed at Batman's retreating form.

"Why in God's name would I take you with me Joker." Batman replied, glaring at the Clown Prince of Crime.

"For one I want to have a chit chat with Mr. Tech. " Joker answered, sneering, "And two, I already have an idea on where Mad Hatter might be."

"Then tell me." Batman snarled, wanting nothing more than to choke the answers out of him.

"No way Dark Knight. You take me with you. He may have my poor Harley in his perverted old clutches." Joker said, mocking concern for his female lackey.

Batman thought long and hard. He needed to hurry up and solve this mystery before something terrible happened. If Joker had even one clue as to where Hatter might be, he would have to take that risk. Batman would just have to keep his guard up the entire time he was with him.

"Fine Joker." Batman finally answered, walking over to him and cutting off the ropes that bound the physcopath.

"Who ho! Joker and Batman teaming up! Oh the fans will have a feild day with this!" Joker yelled, showing his biggest grin ever.

"Whatever Joker, but we have to do things by the book,"Batman explained, "Which means no killing!"

"Sure thing Bats," Joker said glumly, "You're a party pooper you know that?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Riddler

Batman Unholy Alliance

Chapter 4: Riddler

"Oh what does this button do!"Joker exclaimed, his gloved finger hovering over one of the many buttons on the dashboard.

"Don't touch that Joker." Batman warned from the driver seat.

The Batmobile raced down the streets of Gotham. The roads were barren, save for empty cars parked on the side. Bruce easily manuevered past them. Upon the Joker's orders, Batman turned sharply to the left, getting onto a side street. The Dark Knight was growing impatient, Joker refused to tell him where they were going, just giving him directions.

"Enough Joker, "Batman growled, "Can't you just tell me where Mad Hatter is?"

Joker shook his head no and smiled, "No can do Batsy. I know as soon as I tell you where Hatter is you'll drop me off at ol Arkham."

Batman sighed in frustration. Of course he knew Joker was right. Batman hated teaming up with other heroes, much less villians. Not to mention that this particular team-up consisted of his arch-enemy. However much he hated this, Bruce guessed he had no choice. He would just have to keep a close eye on Joker.

"Turn left here Batman."Joker yelled, poking to the right like a little child spotting a toy store. Batman just rolled his eyes and veered sharply to the right.

"You know Bats we should team-up more often. "Joker smiled, "Our fans would have a field day with that."

"Please Joker, "Batman sighed, "Shutup."

As the batmobile raced down the road Batman noticed something in the distace. Four men were carrying someone, tied up, to a nearby car. It was too dark to see who it was so Bruce quickly put the nightvision on his cowl. Thats when he realized things were going to keep getting weirder and weirder as the mystery deepened.

"Whoever those goons are, they got the Riddler." Batman said.

"Ah ol Eddy is in trouble then."Joker replied, "Wanna go save his tail?"

Batman rolled his eyes, "Might as well."

The thugs up ahead had not yet spotted the batmobile, so Batman silently eased the vehicle into a nearby and he and the Joker quietly got out. As they made their way towards the captured Riddler they hid under the cover of shadow, avoiding street lights and anything that would give them away. Surprisingly, Joker was almost as good at this as Batman was.

"Joker I didnt know you could do stealth." Batman whispered to the clown.

"Granted it's not really my style but you pick up a trick or two fighting the Dark Knight all the time." Joker replied and flashed him a smile.

To matter how good they were at stealth however, they were running out of time. The goons were working quick. They were fixing to put Edward into the back of the van when Batman decided the time for action was now. He quickly started racing towards the thugs, with Joker following close behind. Riddler spotted the duo before the goons, due to having their backs turned.

"Hey gents," Riddler said to his kidnappers, "What's black and blue and red all over?"

The men were about to tell him to shut up when Batman and the Joker attacked. Batman quickly tossed two baterangs, taking the legs out from under one of the thugs. Joker pulled out a boxing glove from the inside of his purple tux, and pointed it at one of the goons. The boxing glove sprang forward, which it was connected to a spring, and smacked the man right in the face. The man fell backwards and was out cold. Joker laughed laughly and noticing another thug coming up behind him, turned around and kicked him square in the privates. The man fell over in pain and didnt get back up.

Batman was dealing with the last two goons. He punched one of the men in the face while delivering a kick to the previously bateranged enemy. In a matter of seconds both thugs were down and all the bad guys had been defeated.

"The answer was you guys!"Riddler sneered, while Batman quickly untied him and helped him to his feet.

"What's going on here Riddler?" Batman asked harshly.

"Like I have a clue Batman." Edward Nigma snapped, "I was just enjoying getting released from Arkham when-"

"You mean when you escaped from Arkham." Batman interrupted.

"The details on that are sketchy but anyway, I was just enjoying a little stroll when those goons jumped me."Riddler continued.

"So you don't know anything about why they were kidnapping you?"Batman asked.

"Not much help are you." Joker said, rolling his eyes.

"Hold on a sec."Riddler interjected," Are you two working together?"

"Something like that." Batman growled, glaring at the clown beside him.

"So villians are teaming up with the Bat now," Riddler said with an expression of deep thought on his face, " I want in on this."

"What?"Batman yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"I want to join this little group too. It should be quite the experience plus I want to get back at the person who try to kidnap." Riddler replied.

Batman felt like bashing his head on the concrete. Not only was this going against everything he learned over the years, this was downright stupid and dangerous. Letting villians get close to him and follow him around was suicide. He might not be able to keep an eye on both the Joker and the Riddler. They could easily turn on him and kill him.

"No Riddler." Batman answered, "You are going back to Arkham."

"That's not fair!" Riddler pouted like a little kid, "Why does Joker get to tag along?"

"Cause I was here first. Not to mention Im way cooler than you." Joker replied and laughed out loud.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the sound of an engine starting. They turned to see one of the men had climbed into the van and was speeding away. Without saying a word Batman punched a button on his wrist and the Batmobile sped up the road and stopped beside him. He hopped into the driver seat and Joker and Riddler got in as well.

He would have protested about Riddler joining the group but he couldn't let the man get away. This whole teaming up was throwing him off his game. On the bright side however the man could lead him to the culprit behind this. They chased the van through Gotham, where it lead them to the Gotham Hospital.

"Why did the criminal come here?" Batman asked.

"Cause this is where the Mad Hatter is." Joker replied.

"Why would Jervis come to the hospital?"Batman said.

"For the World's Greatest Detective you aren't too bright are you?"Riddler sneered, "They have a playground inside the hospital based off Wonderland."

While Bruce doubted that the Hatter wasn't the puppetmaster pulling the strings in this mystery, he knew that the Mad Hatter had a part to play. The van ahead of them came to a sudden halt and the goon raced out of the vehicle and into the building. Batman stopped the batmobile and jumped out, with Joker and Riddler leaping out beside him.

The Gotham Hospital looked dark and scary. Not a light could be seen inside the building, and lightning struck the sky. It gave up an eerie feeling, almost like they were walking into a trap, which most likely they were.

"It's a good thing Hatter is hiding out in a hospital," Joker laughed,"Cause when I'm done with him he is gonna need one. HA HA!"


	5. Chapter 5:Battle in Wonderland

Batman Unholy Alliance

Chapter 5:Battle in Wonderland

With a huge kick Batman busted the hospital doors inward. There was no reason to be quiet for this, considering that the goon had probably already alerted Hatter of them. Behind him Joker and the Riddler strolled in. Bruce was surprised that there were no thugs waiting for them. There wasn't a soul around...so far.

"Well this is no fun."Joker remarked,"I was hoping for a trap or something."

"Or at least a challenge my intellect. Then again Jervis wasn't a one for mental games."Riddler said, twirling his cane around.

"Let's just find Hatter and get this over with. The playground should be on the 5th level, if I remember correctly."Batman replied, and they made their way into the forboding clinic.

Bruce was on edge. Going through the many floors of the hospital they didn't even run into one of Hatter's men. He g;anced at his two unlikely allies, they were looking everywhere as they past. Looking into the windows and and the dark corners, waiting for an ambush. Batman felt the ambush would come later.

As they came to the 5th floor the threesome realized it was different from all the rest. The fifth floor was the main lobby, with a huge playground set in the center. Like the rest of the medical clinic, it was dark and silent. It had a high ceiling, where you could see the other floors nestled in a circle . Suddenly, they heard clapping from the other side of the lobby. It echoed through the vast room.

The lights suddenly came on, blinding them for a moment. When their eyes adjusted, they saw the Hatter, sitting on a mushroom in the playground and sipping tea. He had a smirk across his face.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to join us, You're late for the tea party."the Mad Hatter said, taking a sip from his teacup.

"Me and you have a score to settle Hat."Joker snarled, "No one controls me and gets away with it. How dare you!"

"Sorry to do that to you Joker. Just following orders." Hatter replied nonchantly,"but I'm sorry to admit that I failed my latest assigment, kidnapping you Edward."

"Who are you working for Jervis?"Batman demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say. Besides, with what has been promised to me I don't mind to do a few chores and keep a few secrets."Jervis answered.

"Not if we beat the secrets out of you."Batman said, with Joker cracking his knuckles and Riddler twirling his cane menacingly.

"My other guests would not take that too kindly."Hatter smiled and snapped his fingers.

As if on cue, two figures leaped down from the upper levels. They stood, blocking the threesome from the Mad Hatter. A look of shocked crossed their faces. Standing in their way was Harley Quinn and Nightwing. Their eyes were blank and faces were emotionless. The pair had a 10/6 card positioned on the top of their head. They were being controlled by the Mad Hatter.

"You know what I change my mind." Jervis stated,standing up on top of the mushroom,"I don't want you at my tea party anymore. Nightwing, Harley, kick them out!"

"Leave Harley to me Bats."Joker said, flexing his hands into a fist,"It's been awhile since I slapped her around."

"I'll take Nightwing. Riddler!Deal with Hatter!"Batman ordered, and without another word, sprang into action.

Batman leaped at Nightwing, hitting his alley across his jaw. Dick Grayson was quick to recover, and grabbed Bruce's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and across the room. Batman hit a jungle gym, and slowly stood back up. He could easily take down Nightwing, however, he didn't want to hurt him.

The Dark Knight quickly stole a glance to see how his partners were doing with their fights. Joker wasn't doing so well in his. He was getting himself kicked around and he could never land a punch, due to Harley's agility. She just simply cartwheeled out of the way before he could do anything to harm her.

"Looks like my opener isn't getting any laughs."Joker cackled,"but surely Harley you'll love the punchline!"

Joker quickly pulled out a boxing glove from inside his tux. The glove sprang forword and hit his lackey square in the face. Harley was knocked backwards, but she wasn't out of the battle yet.

Riddler was actually doing pretty well, but then again, Jervis Tech wasn't much of a fighter. That's why he usually used mind-controlled minions to do his bidding. Edward Nigma landed a blow across the side of Hatter's head with his cane.

"I've got a riddle for you Jervis."Riddler sneered,"What's blue and round and hurting all over?"

Before the Mad Hatter could reply Edward kicked him between the legs. Jervis hissed in pain, his hands covering where Riddler kicked him. Hatter stumbled backwards, but didn't fall down.

"I suppose that's one riddle that's not too hard to solve." Riddler laughed.

Batman turned his attention back to Nightwing, just in time to dodge one of his nunchucks. Bruce flipped out of the way and quickly threw two baterangs towards him. Dick easily avoid them and rushed towards his mentor. Pulling out his grappling hook, Bruce shot it at the banister on the upper level and was thrust towards it. He pulled himself over the banister to see where Nightwing was.

Using his aerobatic skills, Dick Grayson easily made it the upper floor where Batman was. Nightwing charged him, but Bruce used his cape and wrapped it around his landed a series of blows against one-another, both deflecting most of the punches. Batman had taught him well and Nightwing knew most of his , not all of them. He pulled his cape sideways, causing Dick to fall over the railing and down below. Luckily, Nightwing landed in a sandbox in the playground. Batman leaped down from the upper level and landed near his alley. Before Nightwing could get up Bruce punch him in the face, knocking him out. The Caped Crusader pulled out the Hatter's card from Dick's hair and crushed it in his hand.

He looked around to that the others were just finishing up their own fight. Joker had grabbed Harley Quinn's right hand and her whole body was convulsing. Harley fell prey to Joker's joy buzzer. The electricity flowing through her body caused the mind-controlling card to short-circuit. She fell backwards and did not get back up. Riddler was sitting on top of an unconscious Mad Hatter. His face was to the floor and Edward Nigma was on his back, streching and smiling broadly.

"Well that was fun."Joker laughed,"It's not everyday I win a hand-to-hand fight. Mainly because I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Not only am I the smartest man in Gotham,"Riddler boasted,"I also can kick ass."

"Move aside."Batman ordered as he went to inspect Hatter's body.

Batman turned him over and started searching his pockets. In one pocket was a small flask, most likely tea, with a small pocketbook of Alice in Wonderland. In his other pocket was a sheet of paper, with a list of items on it. Some were crossed out while others were not.

Toxin

Chips

Gas

Plants

Weapons

Venom

"What kind of shopping list is that?"Joker asked,"Does Hatter have a weed problem or is he throwing a weird party for eco-warriors?HAHAHA!"

Batman ignored him and noticed that there was something else in Jervis's pocket. It was a detailed map of Gotham. Only that different parts of the city were colored over with different types of color. The area where the hospital was and the surrounding blocks were scribbled red all over, while the east part was colored green, the north yellow, and the south brown.

"Why is all the sections of Gotham colored?What does it mean?" Batman said, mostly to himself.

"Maybe Jervis is trying to perfect his coloring skills."Riddler replied.

"If you two don't have something sane to say, then keep quiet."Batman growled,"We need to woke Nightwing and Harley. Maybe they know something."

"That might take awhile, considering the beating I dished out on Harley." Joker stated, and laughed out loud.


	6. Chapter 6:Yellow Zone

Chapter 6:Yellow Zone

It was an hour before Nightwing and Harley woke up. Batman had told Joker and Riddler to be on their guard, in case they were still under the Mad Hatter's control. Luckily, they seemed to be themselves now, although they both were very weak. Bruce tried to question the two of them, however they had no knowledge of much after they were put under the control of Jervis.

"The only thing I remember is chasing after Harley, after spotting her on the rooftops."Nightwing stated, after Batman's question.

"Ah yes I remember."Joker interjected,"I had asked her to paint over that blasted mayor's statue is town square. As usual, she botched it."

"I'm sorry puddin,"Harley said, pouting,"It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah well anyway,"Nightwing continued," We were both soon ambushed on the rooftops by the Mad Hatter and Ivy. They also had dozens of goons with them. We were outmatched, then everything went dark. That's the last thing I remember."

"Yeah, me too."Harley said.

"Wait a minute Ivy and Hatter are working together?"Batman asked,"That seems like an unlikely alliance."

"Well to be honest Batsy so is ours."Riddler replied, smirking.

"True."Batman stated, deep in thought. Why would those two team-up? What would they have to gain from it?

Batman took the map he had taken from Jervis' coat pocket and gazed at it. He still did not know why different sections of Gotham were colored differently. According to the map, they were in the red part of Gotham. The closest zone next to the red one was the yellow zone.

"We still have more questions than answers."the Dark Knight stated,"It's not to go on, but we might as well investigate the next zone, which appears to be scribbled in yellow."

"You think Ivy might be in that zone?"Nightwing asked, peering over at the map.

"Not sure, guess we'll find out soon."Batman answered, putting away the map.

"That's all good and dandy."Riddler said,"but what do we do with him?"

Riddler was refering to the tied-up Jervis Tech that was off to the side. He was still knocked out, and would be for some time. Not to mention he was going to be sore for awhile due to the beating he got.

"I'll contact Comissioner Gordon."Batman answered,"He can take him back to Arkham."

"You're not taking Joker and Riddler as well!"Nightwing shouted,"They should be locked up as well!"

"You'll hear no arguement from me Nightwing,"Bruce answered,"however they have proved useful and even though I don't like it, we're all in this together."

"But-"Nightwing continued, but was interrupted by Batman.

"Look I can handle them if they decide to turn on me. So drop it."Batman stated, and Nightwing knew there was no further point in arguing.

"At least let me help you Batman."Nightwing pleaded.

"Yeah! Me too!"Harley shouted, waving her hand in the air as if this was a classroom.

"No. To both of you. You two are too weak to help out."Batman replied,"but I have something else in mind until you can get your strength back."

They had quickly left the hospital, leaving Hatter there for the Gotham PD to pick up and take back to Arkham Asylum. They made their way back to the building where the Caped Crusader had taken Joker. It was now officially their headquarters throughout this ordeal. Batman gave Nightwing and Harley the task of guarding the Bat Building until they returned from the yellow zone.

Without wasting any time, Batman, Joker, and Riddler made their way to the part of Gotham that had been colored yellow on the map. They were not sure what to expect, so they kept to the shadows on the streets. As they entered the area however, Bruce could instantly tell something was not right.

Screams and shouts of pure terror filled the night. He saw people in the distance, covered in a yellow gas. They were crying out in fear and madness, clawing at themselves or curled up on the ground. Batman noticed that the gas was quickly making its way towards them.

"What the hell!"Joker yelled.

"That cloud is coming this way!"Riddler said, taking a few steps back.

Thinking quickly, Batman spotted a sewer lid in the street. He pulled the lid off and ushered Joker and Riddler down into the sewer. The two of them rushed into the sewer hole, with Batman following close behind. He put the lid back over the hole just in time, before the gas cloud had made it over them.

"That looked like Scarecrow's fear gas."Riddler stated.

"Really?Who would have thought after seeing those people gripped in fear."Joker said sarcastically.

"Clearly this part of Gotham belongs to Scarecrow."Batman said," Above ground is off limits for now until that fear gas clears up."

"So we have to stay in the sewers! Thats just great."Riddler whined, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Batman ignored him as something in the sewer water caught his eye. The sewer water looked like a river of garbage and filth. That however, was not what caught Bruce's eye. There was a ripple in the water, but as soon as he had spotted it, it was gone.

"Bats what's wron-?"Joker asked, then suddenly a huge creature burst out of the water.

They jumped out of the way as the beast landed in front of them. It was twice as tall as them, with glistening scales and razor-sharp teeth. It had muscles big enough to easily rip someone in two. The thing roared at them as it got ready to attack.

"Killer Croc."Batman growled, already getting himself ready for the fight.


	7. Chapter 7:Killer Croc

Chapter 7:Killer Croc

"Make it stop!"Croc screamed as he took a swipe at them. Batman dodged easily but Joker and Riddler weren't so lucky. They hit the wall behind them hard.

"I'll kill you all if I have to!"growled the huge beast.

"Killer Croc must be affected by Scarecrow's fear gas." Batman said as he landed a few quick punches to Croc's face.

"But Croc's a big guy!"Riddler said, as he slowly got back on his feet,"What's he got to be afraid of."

"Maybe becoming a belt or a purse."Joker sneered as he joined in the battle.

Both Batman and Joker worked in unison. Joker was laying quick jabs and kicks to Killer Croc's lower body and legs, while the Dark Knight pummeled his upper body and face. The attacks however, did little damage. Killer Croc's scaly body was like armor, so the big creature barely felt a thing. As Batman was about to land another blow to Croc's ugly mug, he grabbed Batman's hand and flung him into the water. Before Bruce could get out Killer Croc dove in on top of him.

"Bats!"Joker screamed ats the fighting pair floated downstream,"Come on Nigma! We can't let the Dork Knight have all the fun!"

Joker and Riddler quickly followed Batman and Killer Croc downstream. Batman was desperately trying to break free from the monster's grasp, but Croc was just too strong. He was losing air and strength. If he didn't think of something quick, Waylon would have him for dinner. He quickly pulled out a device from his belt. It would be too dangerous to use it with Croc so close.

"Joker catch!"Batman yelled as he tossed the device at the device landed in Joker's outstretched hands he realized it was a taser.

"Really Batman?"Joker asked,"A taser? He's a seven foot tall killing machine, not some purse snatcher."

"Even your deranged mind should tell that the taser would be very effective."Riddler interjected,"Croc is in water. And electricity and water does not mix very well."

"Oh!"Joker said at the realization this should be fun! Who wants fried gator!"

With a quick punch to Croc's eye, Batman was able to break free of his hold. He pushed off the huge animal and grabbed Riddler's outstretched cane. Just as he pulled himself out of the water Joker jabbed the taser into Jones, causing a huge electrical burst. Croc howled in pain and then actually passed out from the shock.

After an hour, the three of them managed to pull the giant limp form of Waylon Jones out of the sewer river. They quickly set to work with tying the monster up. They wasn't sure if when the Croc awoke that the Scarecrow's fear gas was still controlling him. Even if it wasn't, there was no promise that Killer Croc wouldn't attack them anyway.

"Well if no one is gonna wake him I guess I will."Joker said, and started kicking Killer Croc,"Tick tock. Time to wake the Croc!"

With one last kick to the head Killer Croc slowly woke up. Upon seeing Batman standing over him, he growled in anger. He struggled against the ropes he was tied up in, but it just wouldn't break. After awhile of curses and threats, Croc calmed down.

"Are you finished now Croc?"Batman asked calmly.

"Let me go Batman or else!"Croc warned.

"I'm not a fool Waylon."Batman replied,"Just tell us what happened."

"Crane happened."Croc snarled."He set out his fear toxin all over this part of the city. Unforunately, I was caught up in it. That stuff made me see things I did not want to. Quite frankly my childhood."

"Where is Scarecrow now?"Riddler asked.

"Last time I saw him he was on the rooftop of the Gotham Police Department. He is probably still there."Croc answered.

"That must be where Crane is sending out his fear gas. We have to stop him." Batman said.

"Take me with you!"Croc bellowed," I want my revenge against Crane, for what he did to me!"

"Right and as soon as we release you you're gonna chew on our spines like a treat."Joker said,"and I like my spine the way it is."

"I know these sewers like the back of my hand. You can't get to the police department above ground, or else get caught up in scarecrow's gas."Killer Croc stated, "I know of a sewer entrance that leads into the basement in the police building. I'll take you there."

Without saying a word Batman used a mini-laser to cut through Croc's ropes, but not before putting a metal collar around his neck from his belt. Croc growled and tried to pull off the collar, but was greeted with an electrical shock.

"That's a warning shock Croc."Batman warned, "If you get out of control, next time it will be more than a sting."

Croc glared menacingly at the Dark Knight before turning and walking deeper into the sewers,"The entrance is this way. Follow me."

"How many more people is this little group going to have?"Riddler whispered to the Joker.

"Who knows, just depends on who is writing this fanfic I guess."Joker laughed.

"What are you talking about?"Riddler asked, puzzled, but Joker just laughed as they made their way to the Gotham Police Department.


	8. Chapter 8:Scarecrow Part 1

Chapter 8:Scarecrow Part 1

Croc lead them through the huge maze of the sewers, taking many twists and turns through the tunnels. Clearly if Batman and his companions tried to navigate the tunnels without the guidance of Croc, not even Batman could guarantee he wouldn't get lost. Killer Croc finally stopped in front of a huge electrified metal gate.

"Stop right there Croc!"a voice yelled from behind the gate, the Dark Knight pushed past the huge reptile to see Commissioner Gordon on the other side of the fence, pointing his pistol at them.

"Ba-Batman?"Gordon yelled, not sure what to think of this odd team, his shock only grew when he saw Joker and Riddler behind them, "What's going on here?"

"It's a little complicated Gordon."Batman replied,"Better question is what are you doing in the sewers?"

'Scarecrow came into the police station, gased the whole place. I managed to get into the sewers before the gas engulfed me."Gordon explained.

"I'm not going in there if that fear toxin is still all over the place."Riddler stated, shaking his head to emphasize the point.

"By the way Riddler I always wondered."Joker said, leaning upon him,"What do you fear most?"

"That's easy. Just like any other man in the world."Riddler answered,"My mother."

"Jim I need you to deactivate this fence and let us in."Batman ordered.

"This is quite the unholy alliance you have here Batman."the Comissioner replied.

"Oh! Nice title drop there!"Joker squealed like a little girl,"It's always a plus to say the title in the story!"

"Can someone shut the clown up before I do!"Croc growled menacingly.

"You wont even be able to get into the place without inhaling the toxin."Gordon stated as he went to the side and pulled down the lever,and the electricity cut off.

"I'll manage Gordon."Batman said as he pushed open the gate,"Meanwhile you need to get out of the sewers. Gotham is in a panic right now and you're needed."

"I'm going with you to confront Crane."Gordon replied.

"Not a chance. Joker,Riddler, do you two remember how to get out of the sewers and back to the Batbuilding?"Batman asked.

"Of course I do! Do not insult my intelligence Dark Knight."Riddler exclaimed proudly.

"Then I want you two to lead Comissioner Gordon back there."Batman commanded.

"But we want to-"Joker said, but was interrupted by Batman.

"This isn't up for debate Joker."the Caped Crusader ordered,"Besides I think Croc and I will be more than enough to handle Scarecrow. Right Waylon?"

At that, Croc grinned menacingly, showing his yellow sharp teeth,"Of course."

After a few more minutes of arguing (and whining from Joker) the team went there separate ways. Joker and Riddler lead Gordon back from where they came from. Commissioner Gordon wasn't going to trust these two villians, even if they were working with Gotham's protector. He had his gun at the ready and made them walk in front of them. Despite the fact that Batman wasn't too thrilled at first having the two join him on this little adventure, he still made Gordon promise to not arrest them, at least until this whole mystery was over. It bugged Batman to no end, but he needed them.

"Let's go Batman. I'm acheing to punch in Crane's face."Croc snarled and they both climbed up a nearby ladder and into the basement of the police department.

Luckily, the fear toxin had not reached the basement, otherwise they would both already be hallucinating. Both Batman and Croc could hear the screams of terror inside the building. Unlike Gordon, it seems the rest of the Gotham Police wasn't as forunate as to escape into the sewers.

"Well by the sound of it the fear toxin is still all over the building."Batman stated.

"Then how do we get up on the roof to Crane then?" Killer Croc asked, already growing impatient.

Without replying the Dark Knight pulled out one of his remote-controlled baterangs. Batman knew Scarecrow all to well, so clearly he was using the air vents in the building to spread his fear gas. He used the air vents and guided the baterang into it. Carefully controlling the device, Batman guided the baterang through the airvents and towards the room where the controls of the air condiotioning were. There was a tiny camera on the baterang, letting Bruce see where he was going. Upon seeing the controls for the ventilation, he slammed the baterang into it, causing it to malfunction and turn off.

"That should stop the gas from continuing to spread now."Batman said.

"But that still leaves the gas already in the place!"Croc said.

"This should help that problem."Batman replied, pulling out a handheld fan from his belt.

"What don't you keep in that thing?"Croc asked, shocked at how many gadgets such a tiny belt could hold.

Batman didn't bother to reply, instead making his way out of the basement. Using the fan, he blasted away the air contaminated with the Scarecrow's fear gas. Followed by Croc close behind, Batman made his way through the police station. He quickly rushed past the police and any other people they encountered on their way to the roof. There was nothing Batman could do for them, at least not until Scarecrow was taken care of. Soon, both Batman and Killer Croc stood before the door leading onto the roof.

"Be prepared Croc, Scarecrow is probably expecting us. This could be a trap."Batman warned.

"I can handle myself. Let's just get that skinny wimp!"Croc said, and they both burst through the door.

The door must have been booby-trapped, cause a huge spray of gas hit their faces. The effect of the fear toxin was immediate. The landscape around them changed to nightmarish proportions. A huge sinister storm raged above them and the roof was as if someone broke it apart, with huge floating columns all around. Below them was nothing but darkness and most likely if they fell they would forever be lost in the maddness of fear.

Suddenly they heard sinister laughing echo throughout the place, followed by a huge hand, syringes on each of the fingers, land in front of them. Out from the darkness below rose the giant form of Scarecrow. His bag face with his glowing yellow eyes stared down at them.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare Batman!"Scarecrow yelled at them, and then laughed darkly.


	9. Chapter 9:Scarecrow Part 2

Chapter 9:Scarecrow Part 2

"Croc remember none of this is real!"Batman shouted, even though he himself was having a tough time with that.

'Oh Dark Knight fear is real."Scarecrow cackled,"and so is the enemies here!"

As if on cue skeletons crawled their way out of the ground around the two. Batman and Killer Croc were forced to be back to back against the circle of skeletons. Bruce could tell that Waylon was having a hard time keeping it together. Croc was shaking his head and making whimpering noises. Batman too was having a difficult time with the fear gas.

"We have to keep it together Croc. Scarecrow must be taken down."Batman instructed, which Croc growled in agreement.

With that Batman and Killer Croc launched themselves at the gang of skeletons. Batman quickly landed a high kick to one skeleton's head, which made the thing break apart upon the ground. Croc simply swatted at the skeletons with his big reptilian hands, causing their many bones to scatter. With a few more blows from the pair the skeleton horde was soon defeated, their bones lay everywhere around them.

"HAHAHA!"Scarecrow laughed, his huge form standing high above them."You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Before the Dark Knight and Killer Croc could react Scarecrow pounded the ground with his fist, causing it to crack and split. Peices of the ground under their feet started to crumble and fall below into the darkness.

"What do we do Batman!"Croc shouted.

"Follow me quickly!"Batman commanded and started racing towards the end of the platform. He could see in the distance another platform, which hopefully they could jump to. Batman and Croc ran for their lives as the ground beneath crumbled away.

"Jump for it Waylon!"Batman yelled and, side by side, they jumped to the next platform.

"Good thing you didn't fall, or else you would belong to maddness forever!"Scarecrow said as he appeared before them,"However I'm growing bored with this. So die already!"

With his syringed hand he started slashing at them. They had to dodge and jump out of the way, or else be impaled by the deadly needles. Crane tried to stab Croc, but he jumped out of the way. Unforunately for Scarecrow, his needles got stuck,imbedded in the ground. Killer Croc quickly grabbed Scarecrow's hand, holding him in place.

"Wait-what're doing?Let go!" Scarecrow snarled, trying to pull his hand free.

"Hurry Batman!"Croc growled,"Give this scrawny neck bastard a pounding!"

The Caped Crusader nodded and leaped up on Crane's arm. As Batman was running up on Crane's arm the villian tried to swipe him off, like he was nothing more than a bug. Batman quickly jumped over the hand, and without breaking stride, landed a punch to Scarecrow's head,followed by a series of kicks and blows.

However that's when Batman lost his footing and tumbled off Scarecrow's shoulder. He would have fallen to his death had it not been for his big reptile ally. Croc grabbed his cape and quickly pulled Bruce back up onto solid ground.

"You're not dying on me yet Batman."Croc said, flashing him a sinister smile.

"Thanks."Batman simply replied.

"Nice job Dark Knight. You managed to bruise me a bit."Crane said sarcastically,"As a reward you win a prize. A nice new pet cat!"

Scarecrow moved aside to reveal a huge platform. On it was a huge wooden cross, with a woman in a black leather outfit strapped on it. She looked beat up andwasn't moving.

"Selina!"Batman yelled, yet Catwoman didn't move at the mention of her name,"Hold on!"

"Can't get the girl that easy Batman!"Scarecrow said

"I'll keep Crane busy Batman!"Croc stated, "I know you want to save the cat obviously."

"Give Crane a good beating for me then."Batman said as he pulled out his grappling hook and grappled to a nearby platform above.

"Count on it."Croc snarled, and pounded the ground until he was able to pull out huge chunks of the earth. He started tossing the huge rocks at Scarecrow.

"Stop that or I'll turn you into a freaking handbag!"Crane snarled, trying his best to shield his face from Killer Croc's boulders.

While Croc was keeping Crane busy Batman made his way around him. He leaped and glided his way across the platforms. Bruce finally made it to the platform where Selina was. She looked beat up, with cuts and bruises across her face and body.

"Selina are you alright?"Batman asked as he climbed up the cross. He pulled out one of his baterangs and quickly cut the bonds holding her in place on the wooden cross. That was when Scarecrow noticed what he was up to.

"What are you trying to do little bat?"Scarecrow sneered, his piercing yellow gaze upon threw Catwoman across his shoulder and jumped down from the cross, just in time before Scarecrow's huge hand swiped the cross away.

"Gonna be hard to fight me Batman with her to carry."Scarecrow said, laughing madly.

"Good thing he has me to help then!"Croc screamed from above Scarecrow. Somehow Killer Croc had made his way upon a higher platform. He jumped off the floating platform and onto Crane's head, pounding his head with all he had.

"Eyes..."Catwoman said, barely in a whisper.

"What?"Batman asked.

"Crane's eyes..." Catwoman answered, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Maybe being trapped in this nightmare realm had something to do with Crane's gaze. As if having Scarecrow keep his eyes on you was what was keeping them here. It was a long shot but there seemed to be no other way out.

"Croc!"Batman yelled.

"What!"Croc yelled back and he continued to hit Scarecrow's face, all the while trying to keep from falling off of Crane.

"Take out his eyes! It may be our only way out of this nightmare!"Batman shouted.

Killer Croc didn't reply. Just simply stabbed his razor-sharp fingernails deep into Scarecrow's left eye. Crane screamed in pain and a burst of light exploded from his injured eye, causing Waylon to be forced backwards and slam into a platform. The yellow light vanished from Scarecrow's eye, and Crane clutched the injured eye.

"So you've figured out how to get out of this huh?"Scarecrow said, pain in his voice, "Well you won't get another chance!"

Before Croc could recover Scarecrow grabbed him in his huge hand. He started crushing him, causing Killer Croc to howl in pain. The Dark Knight pulled out a remote-controlled baterang and threw it towards Crane. However, Crane saw it coming.

"Oh no you don't Dark Knight!"Scarecrow said, and swiped at the flying projectile. However, the baterang changed direction and Scarecrow's hand missed it by mere inches,"What! How-?"

Before Crane could react the baterang collided into his right eye. More bursts of yellow light poured out of Crane's right eye and he yelled in pain. He dropped Croc, who landed safely on a platform, and clutched his newly injured eye.

"NO! NNNNOOOOOO!"Scarecrow howled in defeat.

The landscape started to change. The nightmarish background was being engulfed by a white light. Soon, the white light covered all of Scarecrow, until it finally engulfed Batman, Killer Croc, and the knocked-out Catwoman. The light was so bright that Batman had to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw that they were all back on the roof of the Gotham Police Department. Thugs lay in heaps around them, along with a now unconscious Scarecrow. Batman and Croc were both exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Wow."Croc said, trying to recover his breath and shake off the last effects of the fear toxin,"That was like an acid trip times a million."


	10. Chapter 10:Ice and Plants

Chapter 10: Ice and Plants

Batman and his team left Crane and his goons tied up on the rooftop. The fear gas that had consumed that part of Gotham had already vanished, and people were starting to return to normal. The police would more than likely be at the scene soon, and take the Scarecrow away. So Batman, carrying the out-cold Catwoman, and Killer Croc made their exit. Batman lead his new teammate(although it killed him to call Killer Croc that) back to the abandoned building where he had set up a base of operations. Nightwing, Harley Quinn, Joker, Riddler, and Comissoner Gordan were there waiting for them.

"Do you get him?"Gordan asked, his eyes scanning around nervously around the room full of villians.

"Yes. He's down."Batman simply replied,"Comissoner why arent you out there liek you should be?"

"And leave all the criminals here on the loose? Unwatched!"Gordan said.

"Yeah, the old man here seems to have trust issues."Joker sneered,"and after I saved him and even made him a snack!"

"Like I would eat anything you make clown."Gordan snapped, glaring at the Joker.

"Well thats a shame. My grilled cheese sandwhiches are to DIE for!"Joker stated, smiling evilly.

"Enough!"Batman growled, causing the two of them to jump, "Comissoner I will watch these all of them. Strangely enough I trust them...for now. Now go out there and calm the chaos in the streets. I'm betting people are still feeling the effects of the fear toxin."

Gordan tried to stare down Batman, but the Dark Knight just stared back, unmoving. Finally, the Commissoner sighed and looked away,"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I always do."The Caped Crusader replied, turning his attention to the unconscious Catwoman.

He had laid her down on a couch nearby. She looked stable and he could tell that the toxins were already leaving her system. She would be awake soon. Thankfully, it seems the Scarecrow didn't put her through a lethal dose of the fear toxin. He watched as Selina started to stir. All the people gathered her as she started to wake up, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Selina? Are you alright?"Batman asked as Catwoman slowly turned her head to look at him.

She coughed a bit before smiling weakly up at him,"Im fine darling."

Bruce smiled back at her a bit, until he noticed Joker was beside him making kissy faces. He shoved the clown away and wore his usual grim expression once more. Catwoman slowly raised up, looking in shock at the collection of heroes and villians in the room.

"So is everyone best friends now?"Selina smirked.

"Why yes we are my dear."Joker replied, grinning,"We exchanged e-mail addresses and sent friend requests to each other on Facebook! HAHA! Im about to write on the Bats wall right now!"

Batman simply ignored him and answered,"Its complicated Selina."

"It always is."Catwoman said, slowly getting up onto her feet, although a bit unsteadily.

Suddenly, Batman noticed a small blinking light on the back of her masked head. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was a small tracking device. How could he have been so careless! Catwoman always threw him off his game, and it seems like she had did it again, although not on purpose. He quickly reached out and grabbed the device, crushing it in his hands.

"What on earth!"Nightwing said, noticing the small bits of tech in Bruce's hand, he simply let the destroyed gadget fall to the ground.

"Tracking device. They know we're here."Batman answered,"We have to leave now!"

"What?Who in the world are they?"Harley asked and watched as everyone started gathering up things and packing them away.

"The person or persons behind this of course Quinn!"Riddler replied.

Thats when the whole Batbuilding started to shake. The floor and walls started to rumble before giving way to massive vines. The huge plant tendrils started encasing the whole room. Everyone had to dodge the plants as they tried to grab for them.

"Im guessing Poison Ivy is one of the people after us."Catwoman stated as she leaped over a vine.

"That or mother nature is pissed that I havent recycled."Joker cackled as he sprayed acid from the flower on his shirt, causing a nearby vines to melt away.

"Batman what do we do?"Gordan yelled as he fired away at the plants, but they were growing and fast. If they didnt do something quick, all of them would be trapped by Ivy's plants.

"I cant wait to smack Red upside the head for this!"Harley snarled as she brought her trusty mallet down onto a vine as it tried to wrap around her ankle.

Batman raced over to a nearby wall, away from the deadly vines. He quickly pulled out his explosive gel and sprayed it all along the wall. The Dark Knight took a few steps back and pushed the button, causing the wall to explode outward, revealing an exit.

"Quick everyone! Let's leave now!"Batman ordered, watching as one-by-one everyone jumped out of the building and into a back alley. As soon as the last person was out he pulled out a small device from his belt and punched in a series of numbers.

He leaped out of the building as it started to explode. He could not risk Posion Ivy and whoever else she was working with to get ahold of any of his technology. Pretty soon the entire Batbuilding was engulfed in flames. Batman and his team watched nearby as it crumbled in on itself.

"What do we do now?"Croc asked.

Batman simply turned away from the sight and started walking away, his allies following him,"We need a new base thats what."

As they exited the alley they saw a dozen, armed to the teeth men waiting for them. They wore bullet-proof vests with a penguin emblem in the center. It didn't take a detective to know that these men worked for the Penguin. As if on cue two goons moved aside as a small man waddled towards them, holding a cane in one hand, and a cigar in the other.

"Well well well. What have we here?"Penguin smiled, taking a big puff of his cigar,"Batman and a ragtag team of misfits and killers. Im wondering if I myself am suffering from Scarecrow's nightmare gas."

"If you've come to pick a fight Penguin it will indeed be a nightmare for you!"Nightwing growled as everyone around him began getting ready for the rumble, cracking their knuckles and pulling out their weapons.

"I'm not here to fight believe it or not."Penguin replied, motioning for his men to lower their weapons,"We have a common enemy and it looks like you need my help."

"Why should we trust you?"Batman asked, never taking his eyes off the small man.

"The same reason you're trusting Joker and the rest of these maniacs...cause you need help."Penguin answered, grinning a bit,"So come along with me back to your new base."

Apparantly, Penguin had heard their small conversation in the alley. The midget turned away and started walking. Batman grumbled to himself as he followed, never taking his hand off a baterang. Noticing their leader following, the others did as well. By the looks of it Batman had another member to his little task force, whether he wanted one or not.


	11. Chapter 11:New Base and Allies

Chapter 11: New Base and Allies

The Penguin and his hired guns lead Batman and his team to the Iceburg Lounge. Bruce figured that's where Cobblepot would take them. He worried that whoever was their enemy would easily guess where they would be holed up next. However the Iceburg Lounge, while it was a club and a place for Penguin to run his secret operations, was the only choice they had at the moment. They couldn't simply wander the streets of Gotham planning their next move.

As they all neared the entrance to the Penguin's club the detective noticed he had made a few changes. Barb-wire covered the rooftops and sentries and cameras were posted everywhere. The place looked like more of a fortress than a club. Perhaps this would be a good base after all.

"What's with the upgrades to security Cobblepot?" Batman asked as they entered the buidling. He made sure to stare down all of Penguin's goons who dared look at him, just in case any one of them were planning something.

"At first it was because of you Batman."Penguin replied.

"You sure are one paranoid midget."Joker said, looking around.

"It's Batman Joker. You have to be paranoid."Penguin huffed.

"True enough I suppose."Joker nodded.

"Penguin why is it so cold in here?"Catwoman asked, hugging herself tightly. She exhaled and watched her breath.

"Yeah. I don't do well in cold."Killer Croc said, shivering a bit.

"And neither does plants."Penguin simply answered as he lead them into the main dining area. It was mostly empty, except for Penguin's thugs and two particular villians.

Batman glared as he watched two men approach the group. One was wearing a metal suit, with a huge gun in one hand. He wore a helmet covering his head, and red goggles covering his eyes. The other man wore a scary-looking was pure black. He had two gun holsters on each side of him. He was clothed simply in dress pants and a plain white button-up shirt. Batman knew these two well unforunately: Mr. Freeze and Black Mask.

"Oh dear lord is everyone joining this little team?!"Riddler pouted, pulling out a nearby chair and sitting down.

"Trust me. With what we are up against we are going to need all the help we can get."Penguin replied.

"Quite frankly Im surprised to see you and Black Mask working together Penguin."Batman said, looking at the two.

"Poison Ivy's blasted plants have pushed me and my men out of our turf. We had no choice but to come here."Black Mask answered, sounding none-too happy about predicament.

"I would have shot him and his crew if it wasn't for the fact that Ivy's weeds are slowly working their way across all of Gotham and into my territory."Penguin said.

"That doesn't make any sense."Nightwing interjected, "According to the map of Gotham Batman found this terrority belongs to Scarecrow. Ivy shouldn't be moving onto Crane's turf."

"Maybe Ivy found out you guys took ol Crane down and decided to squeeze on in there. More room for her houseplants after all." Joker said, smiling a bit.

"Can't we just take a big weedwhacker to Red's plants and be done with it?" Harley asked, causing everyone to look at her like she was stupid,"Uhm...just joking."

"It's going to take more than a weedwhacker to deal with this problem." Batman said, frowning a bit as he thought.

"I believe I can be of assisstance."Mr. Freeze replied in an echoey voice,"All these vines that are slowly covering the city are coming from one single plant."

"A single plant!?"Gordan yelled in shock,"What kind of plant could possibly do this kind of damage?"

"I do not know. I am not a biologist. However what I do know is where the plant is located."Mr. Freeze replied.

He lifted up his right arm and pressed a few buttons. A holographic map of Gotham appeared above everyone's heads. There were small red lines snaking out all across the city, although they were mostly in one area of Gotham. Upon closer inspection everyone noticed a large dot concentrated at the center of Ivy's terrority.

"That large red dot is where the main plant is."Freeze said, pointing to it."If we can destroy it then all the vines that are encasing Gotham should wither and die."

"How exactly are we going to take down such a huge plant like that? Overwatering?"Croc asked, which caused a groan from Joker.

"Croc leave the jokes to me. Im a professional after all."Joker said.

"Joker to be honest I never found you funny."Catwoman interjected, not even looking at the clown and just instead was inspecting her claws.

"I dont think anyone does."Penguin said, chewing on his cigar.

"What!?"Joker gasped, clutching his chest,"I'm freaking hilarious! Wait till you hear my priest and the rabbi joke! Anyway this priest and a rabbi walk into a slaughterhouse..."

"Enough!"Batman growled, causing everyone to shut up real quick,"We need to focus on taking down Posion Ivy and her precious plants. I'm betting you have a plan for this don't you Freeze?"

"Indeed I do Batman."Mr. Freeze replied, pulling out a small device from a compartment on his suit,"Plants don't do well in cold. I have created this device along with others. It's a freeze bomb. Unforunately, it's not powerful enough to take down the entire plant. So we will have to place more than one of these all over the thing."

"I'm guessing Ivy's not just going to sit back and let us do that."Nightwing said.

"No, and judging from my past encounters with her neither will her plants."Batman answered, "We need to set out now, before her plants control all of Gotham."

"I am going with you Batman."Freeze said, "These freeze bombs are my creations after all."

"Oh! Oh! Me too!"Joker said, waving his hands in the air frantically."I missed the big fight with Crane. I'm not missing this battle with that ecofreak."

"I suppose I will go as well. This kitty wishes to find out who's pulling the strings on this. Especially since Crane dragged me into it unwillingly."Selina said nonchalently.

"Are you sure you're up for it Selina?"the Dark Knight asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me love."Selina answered, purring a bit,"Cats bounce back quick and besides I think I have a few lives left."

"I'm going as well Batman."Nightwing inputted,"I'm not babysitting Harley and all these other villians again."

"What!? So that means I'm stuck here!"Croc yelled in shock and anger.

"Yes you are Croc."Batman glared,"We need people to protect this place."

"Hey what about me! Isn't it my turn to fight!?" Harley pouting, crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do? Annoy Ivy to death with that squeeky voice of yours?"Joker cackled, earning an angry glare from her.

"You guys go. I could use a drink and some me time"Riddler said as he rushed off to the bar.

"Whatever just hurry the hell up."Penguin said, waddling away from the group,"Exterminate the weeds before they take over my place!"

With that Batman and the others left the Iceburg Lounge. Batman brought Commsioner Gordan outside with them. The two quickly exchanged their goodbyes as Gordan raced off to rally the police force and help deal with the new crisis. Alongside Nightwing, Joker, Catwoman, and Mr. Freeze Batman was off to face Poison Ivy and her super plant. He had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12: Pulling Up Weeds

Chapter 12: Pulling Up Weeds

**I have decided to just stick with this fanfic and complete it before working on my other ones. So I will hopefully be updating this quite often.**

Batman and his team slowly made their way deeper into Poison Ivy's territory. The progress was slow. Her vines covered everything and they tried to entrap them as they moved through them. Luckily for Batman, his new ally, Mr. Freeze, was a big help getting through Ivy's plants. He used his freeze gun to turn the plants to ice, which they could then easily shatter the vines. Although it wasn't long before the plants would regrow.

"This is pointless!"Joker yelled as he kicked away a vine that was wrapping around his leg,"These blasted plants just keep coming!"

"Freeze, how far do we have to go before we get to Ivy and the main plant?" Batman asked as he used a baterang to slice away some vines in front of him.

"A couple of blocks ahead."Mr. Freeze answered, stomping his way through frozen plants.

As they turned a corner they clearly saw the main plant. It was as tall as a skyscraper, with many vines twisting and coiling around it. At the top of the plant was large orange petals, and at the center was a large mouth. They could definitely see the sharp long teeth on the plant.

"Damn. What kind of fertilizer is Ivy using!?"Joker exclaimed, and giggled a bit.

"How many of those freeze bombs is it going to take to destroy that weed?"Nightwing said, gaping at the sheer size of the plant.

"My analysis endicates about ten, but we need to plant at least twelve to be safe." Mr. Freeze replied.

"Are you sure Freeze that will be enough. I mean that thing is pretty huge."Catwoman stated.

"More than likely thats all we will be able to plant. We will have to deal with the plant and Posion Ivy after all. This will be no easy task. Now let's move."Batman replied, and trudged on towards the huge plant.

As they neared the plant they noticed something, or better yet, someone was at the base of the huge plant. He was hanging in the air, tied by his arms and feet by vines. He wore a red,white, and black mask with a huge tube, among many others, coming from his back. The man had muscles all over his body, however, it looked like the muscles were slowly receding. Upon futher inspection they saw that a machine was hooked up to him, slowly taking out his blood, which had specks of yellow in it. Batman could tell it was venom, and he definitely knew who the person was tied up.

"Bane."Batman growled, and the masked man slowly raised his head upon hearing his name.

"Batman..."Bane yelled,"Help me please!"

"What in the world is Ivy doing to him!?"Nightwing said in horror.

"Im not doing this to him."A voice called out to them. They all looked up as a vine slowly descended from the top of the plant, carrying none other than Poison Ivy,"I'm just holding him for a friend."

"Who do you work for Pamela? And what do they want with Bane's venom?"Batman demanded, scowling at the red-haired woman.

"Sorry Batman I don't even know that myself. Not that I would tell you even if I did."Ivy answered, smirking,"In exchange for capturing Bane and draining his venom, he graciously gave me this part of Gotham. Now it shall become a sanctuary for all plants. Once I eradicate all of mankind's touch here."

"Why can't you just be happy with recycling like most nature nuts!"Joker groaned.

"Ivy I'm giving you this one chance to surrender. Or else..."Batman warned.

"Sorry Batman. I have too many plans for all of my babies."Ivy replied as the vine wrapped around her and pulled her back up to the top of the plant,"Now all of you just die and become plant food!"

Suddenly vines started surging towards Batman and his group. They scattered as the vines slammed the ground. Mr. Freeze quickly tossed grenades to all of his allies, who easily caught them.

"We must plant these freeze bombs in different areas to take this huge flower down!"Freeze said.

"Okay everyone split up!"Batman ordered," Catwoman and I will release Bane while the rest of you plant the bombs. Now Go!"

With Catwoman by his side, Batman leaped forward towards the tied up Bane. Dodging and jumping over vines, he made it to him. Selina, using her sharp claws, made quick work of any vines that dared to get near her. The Dark Knight pulled out a small laser from his utility belt and started cutting at the vine holding Bane's right arm.

"Batman look out!"Bane yelled, but a little too late. A huge vine struck Batman on his side, causing him to be hurled backwards into Catwoman, who fell to the ground under his weight. Before the two could get up, vines started coiling around them and encasing their bodies.

"I won't let you hurt my baby!"Ivy screamed madly as the vines tightened around them.

"Can't you just be happy with some small houseplants Ivy?!"Catwoman said through gritted teeth.

That's when the vines surrounding them were frozen in ice. Mr. Freeze quickly rushed to their aid and busted the vines holding them into little pieces. Batman nodded his thanks, which recieved a nod from Victor in return. With Mr. Freeze's help, they quickly freed Bane. He roared angerily as he ripped the machine off of him, stopping his blood from running out of his body. Already his muscles and strength started to return.

"You will pay for this witch!"Bane growled at Ivy up above.

"You all will be nothing but fertilizer when I'm through with you!"Poison Ivy spat and the huge plant bent down towards them, opening it's huge mouth. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

Batman quickly glanced around at his surroundings. Joker and Nightwing had already planted their freeze bombs, now they were just trying to stay away from Ivy's deadly vines. Joker's flower acid melted away some of the vines coming his way, but there were just too many of them. He was soon ensnared by them. Nightwing wasn't faring any better. Using his eletric sticks, he shocked any attacking vines. However, he was slowly losing his engery and the vines were all around him, and closing in.

"We can't keep this up forever Batman!"Nightwing yelled as a vine curled around his ankle, but he quickly shocked it away.

"Do not worry." Ivy said, in her somewhat soothing voice,"It will all be over soon."

"Indeed it will." Batman glared as he pulled out his freeze grenade.

and Catwoman raced to plant their bombs. The huge flower bent down once again, but Batman had an idea. Vines wrapped around both Batman and Bane and pulled them upwards towards the plant's mouth. The flower roared and opened it's mouth wide. Poison Ivy stood on one of the petals nearby, watching as her pet was about to have a tasty meal.

The vines hovered both Batman and Bane over the plant's mouth. As the vines let go and they fell towards the mouth and the sharp teeth, Batman quickly threw the freeze bomb into it's waiting maw. The plant closed its mouth in surprise, causing both of them to fall onto it's closed mouth and off. They landed on one of its huge petals.

"Freeze now!"Batman yelled to Mr. Freeze down below. Victor quickly pulled out a small device and clicked one of the buttons.

The freeze bombs suddenly exploded. The explosion caused the plant to slowly get encased in ice from all sides, and thanks to Batman throwing one into the plant's mouth, also from the inside as well.

"NOOO!"Ivy yelled as the plant started to tremble,"What have you done!?"

"Just clearing out some weeds!"Bane yelled back, punching Ivy, which caused her to fall off of the huge flower and down below. Mr. Freeze quickly used his freeze gun and blasted the falling Ivy with it. The ice covered her entire body and slowed her fall. She landed safely on the ground, encased in solid ice from the neck down.

The plant started to give way. It was falling to peices, with huge frozen chunks of it breaking off and falling. Batman and Bane quickly raced along the flower, jumping from the petals and onto some frozen vines. They both started sliding along, but saw that the vine too was falling apart. The Caped Crusader noticed that they were nearing the end of the vine, but the end was located near one of the rooftops of a nearby building.

"Bane! We have to jump for it!"Batman screamed, which he nodded.

They both jumped just as the last of the vine they were riding broke away and fell to the ground below. Batman saw that Bane landed safely onto the rooftop. However, Bruce noticed that he wasn't going to be so lucky. He just fell short of making the jump, but managed to grab onto the ledge with one hand. He was about to slip when he felt a huge hand grab his wrist and pull him up onto the roof.

"Thanks."Batman said, a little surprised that Bane helped him.

"Just repaying the help you gave me earlier."Bane simply replied, and stood watching as the rest of the huge flower fell apart and crumbled into a big frozen pile.

"Im guessing you don't know what Ivy, or better yet, whoever she was working for, wanted your venom for do you?"Batman asked.

"No. I do not, but I wish to find out."Bane replied angerily,"Please Batman, let me join you. I want to find whoever dared try to steal my venom from me and crush them!"

Batman sighed,"I had a feeling you would say that."


	13. Chapter 13: Enemy Revealed

Chapter 13: Enemy Revealed

After their battle with Poison Ivy and her giant flower, Batman couldn't get much else out of her. The only thing she would say before getting shipped back to Arkham was that whoever she was working for already had more than enough of Bane's venom. Now the only thing to solve was who was this person and what they were planning. So the Dark Knight and his allies decided to go back to the IceBurg Lounge and talk about their next course of action. Luckily for them all of the vines that covered part of Gotham was already dead and wilted, so the trip back was easy.

"After all this time we haven't learned a single thing about our enemy."Riddler said, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Guess we will just have to wait and ask the next guy we have to beat up. Although I do enjoy a good boss battle."Joker cackled.

"Wait what?"Bane asked, looking at Joker.

"I hate being out of the loop like this."Catwoman pouted, crossing her arms as she sat down on one of the chairs in the Lounge.

"Indeed."Mr. Freeze added, "It feels as if we are so close yet so far."

"According to this list we got off of Hatter whoever this is already has all of the items."Batman said, raising up the sheet of paper for everyone to see.

"So this guy took some of my Joker gas."Joker said.

"How do you know that?"Killer Croc questioned,"Gas could mean anything. You know, like gasoline."

"Because Mr. Scales, I phoned my homeboys not too long ago."Joker answered, making a weird gangsign then laughed,"My hideout was recently busted into. My men were roughed up and whoever it was took alot of my Joker gas."

"And Scarecrow's fear toxin."Nightwing added.

"More than likely the chips on this list is Hatter's mind control chips."Riddler said.

"And this person also took my venom!"Bane growled.

"He also has Ivy's plants as well." Black Mask replied.

"He probably already has more weapons, even though I stopped Joker in the beginning from transporting them." Batman said, staring intently at the paper.

"So what do we do now? Stand around till the next enemy shows up?"Penguin asked, clearly impatient.

Suddenly shouts and screams could be heard coming from outside. A moment later a huge explosion rocked the entire building, and the front of the Lounge bursted inwards. Thats when huge beasts started to pour into the Iceburg Lounge.

"What the hell!?"Penguin shouted.

The monsters were huge. Their eyes were yellow and their entire bodies were covered in vines. Muscles buldged from every part of their body. Behind their ears Batman could see cards. It was the Mad Hatter's mind control chips.

"What in the world are those!?"Nightwing yelled.

"Looks like the child of Bane and Ivy."Joker said, laughing out loud.

"Hey!"Bane growled, curling his hands into fists.

"Save your anger Bane baby for the vine monsters."Catwoman said, unfurling her whip that was around her waist.

"Spread out and take them down everyone!"Batman ordered and his group nodded in agreement.

Everyone scattered as the beasts attacked. Batman quickly threw one of his baterangs at one of the monster's heads, but it simply deflected off of its skin. The animal and charged him, forcing Batman to jump of of the way. He quickly cast a glance at his allies, and it seemed they were doing any better.

Riddler and Penguin were already down and knocked out. Joker and Harley were running around screaming as one of the monsters chased them. Bane was battling one beside , which seemed they were faring only slightly better. Freeze was at least slowing one down with his freeze gun, while Bane was holding back two vines from another. It seemed that the vines that encased the creatures could be used as weapons as well. Nightwing was facing one of the monsters as well, but unforunately his electric sticks weren't doing much good. With a swipe of its huge arm, the creature knocked Nightwing back and into the wall. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Killer Croc was back-to-back with Black Mask. Croc was holding back one of the monsters while the Black Mask was shooting at another. However, the bullets didn't contact, they simply bounced off of them. They soon got overrun.

Batman turned his attention back to the monster he was facing. He threw out some smoke bombs, hoping to hide himself in it. The monster didn't even seem to notice the smoke, he simply plowed through him and into Batman. Knocking him backward, he hit the wall hard. The animal was about to hit him again until Catwoman pounced on his back, using her whip, she wrapped it around its neck.

"Now now, don't hurt the Bat's pretty face. I quite like it."Selina purred as she tighten it.

The monster roared as it jumped backwards. It hit a nearby wall hard with its back. Catwoman was crushed between both the wall and the beast, and soon passed out. She slumped to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Hey Batman! I don't think we're winning!"Joker screamed as he ran up to the Dark Knight.

Joker helped Batman up and Bruce quickly surveyed the scene. All of his teammates were down and there were at least eight of the monsters. Whatever these things were he realized they were practically unstoppable.

Suddenly a rocket came out of nowhere and exploded on the ceiling above Batman and Joker. Before the two could react the ceiling caved in on them and they were crushed underneath the rubble. Batman groaned as he tried to push off the rocks. He vision was fading and he knew he would black out soon. He looked around slowly for the source of the rocket and saw a figure come walking towards him.

The monsters parted as the figure came closer. It was a man, who wore a brown trenchcoat and a blue skintight outfit underneath. His face was covered in bandages, except for his eyes and his mouth, which wore a sinister smile. In one hand he held a rocket launcher, which he cast it aside and laughed softly.

"Hush..."Batman groaned as his vision started to fade.

"Hello Batman. I see you met my army. I hope they didn't rough you up too much."Hush smirked, bending down on one knee to look at him, "I want that pleasure for myself."

"You'll pay for this."Batman growled as he slumped over, out cold.

"Not before Gotham Dark Knight. Sleep well."Thomas Elliot said, then laughed madly.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Ally

Chapter 14: Final Ally

Batman woke with a start. His head was throbbing, like his brain was trying to break out of his skull. His vision was a bit blurry and his ankles and wrists hurt for some reason. As his eyes adjusted he noticed his was in a dark room. He turned his head from side to side and noticed his hands and feet were strapped down, and his body was suspended on a wall. He tried pushing himself away from the wall, hoping to break his restraints, but to no avail. He groaned and let his body slump.

"Oh goody you're awake." a voice cackled not too far from him. Bruce turned his head sideways to see the Joker in the same predictment on another wall, "It was getting a bit boring talking to myself. Which is strange considering I'm very good at conversations."

Bruce ignored him as usual when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. Hush suddenly came into view, with two armed guards on either side of him. He wore a dark smile on his bandaged face and stood right in front of the Dark Knight.

"It's about time you came to Caped Crusader. I wanted to see you before I set out." Elliot said with a sneer.

"What are you planning Hush?"Batman demanded, glaring at him.

"Oh it's simple really. The destruction of everything you hold dear."Hush answered.

"Wow. Way to think small there hotshot."Joker said, snickering at him, "All of this for revenge? How anti-climatic."

"Sorry to disappoint clown, I was never one for world domination and that supervillian bullshit. I just wanted to be rich...and I was denied that!" Hush replied, shouting the last part at them, "So with my army of monsters Im going to turn Gotham into rubble and kill every single person in it."

"So you're going to let all of Gotham suffer just to achieve your petty revenge Thomas?"Batman asked.

"I like to also think of it as community service Batman. Think about it, Gotham is full of nothing but trash and people like him!"Hush stated, pointing his finger at Joker," At least when this terrible city is burned to the ground and all of its people lay dead, monsters like the Joker will be dead along with them."

"I cant believe I'm saying this Hush, but your more of a monster than Joker or anyone else in Arkham."Batman growled.

"Oh Bats! I knew you liked me!"Joker said, giggling like a little schoolgirl," Thanks for the compliement!"

"Well Dark Knight worry not, I won't be in your life for long. Cause you see, after I destroy everything you cherish...I'm coming back here to kill your allies as you watch. And then, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

Hush then turned on his heel and started walking away," Get comfy Batman, it may be awhile before I can return. I love watching things get destroyed and I have a feeling that it's going to be tons of fun to watch my monsters destroy Gotham brick by brick."

With that, Thomas disappeared into the shadows, leaving his two goons alone with Batman and Joker. Batman then decided to turn his attention to them, "So boys, where is the rest of my team?"

"Strung up just like you Batman."one of the goons replied cocky, "They are scattered about this place."

Suddenly, two gunshots rang out and the thugs crumbled to the floor. More armed men came out of the shadows, and leading them was a very familiar face, or better yet, a two familair faces. One seemed like any other, while the other face was horribly burned.

"Hello Harvey."Batman greeted coldly as Harvey Dent came to stand in front of him.

"Good to see you're in one piece Batman." Two-Face replied, smiling a horrible misshapen grin.


	15. Chapter 15: Team Rescue

Chapter 15: Team Rescue

"Get them out of there."Two-Face ordered one of his henchmen nearest to the captive Batman and Joker.

"Uhm...are you sure boss?"the goon replied, casting a nervous glance at both the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince of Crime, "I mean, Batman is your enemy and Joker is well...Joker."

"We got bigger problems to worry about than Batman or this crazy clown."Two-Face answered, staring menacingly at his lackey,"Now set them free and don't ever question me again!"

The thug nodded and quickly released Batman and Joker. They stood, rubbing their wrists while staring at Harvey Dent. The little group of Two-Face's men backed away from the now free Caped Crusader. All of them knew all too well what he was capable of, they had the broken bones and past injuries to prove it.

"Gotham has gone to hell out there Batman."Two-Face growled," Hush's army of freaks is tearing the city apart. The Gotham PD is doing everything in their power to hold them back, but they are practically invincible. I'm pretty sure the U.S. Army is on it's way, but trust me, by the time they get here Gotham will be nothing but a corpse- filled slum."

"Looks like it's up to us to stop that mummy man."Joker said.

"We don't have much time. We need to find a way to neutralize his monsters."Batman said aloud, although he was mostly talking to himself.

"Don't forget Bats that our crew is still trapped in this place."Joker reminded him, "I highly doubt if the whole police department is sucking at taking down these monsters just me, you, the burnt side of the toast here can't stop them."

"Alright fine." Batman sighed, "We'll go and release everyone else. They shouldn't be too far. Two-Face, can you get your men out there and help fight off these things, or at least slow them down?"

"Will do Batman. You heard em boys! Go light those suckers up!" Two-Face yelled to his men. They hollered and raised their guns in the air. They all filed out and raced away, shouting and hooting, "Now let's go save our team."

"You know I was wondering when you were going to join up Dent."Joker giggled.

"Enough talk. Let's go!"Batman said and sprinted down the hallway, followed closely by Joker and Two-Face.

From what Batman could tell, they were in some kind of huge warehouse. Inside the warehouse was a huge hallway, with doors leading into small rooms on either side. They kicked in the first door they came to to see both Harley and Catwoman tied back-to-back inside a small glass box. The box was hooked to a water pump, with water slowly pouring into the glass box. The water was already up to their chests.

"Really? Death traps? I never panned Hush for that kind of thing."Joker said.

Before Batman could even take a step forward, Two-Face pulled out his pistol from his coat pocket and fired into the glass box. The glass shattered, causing the water to spill out onto the warehouse floor. Batman rushed forward and quickly untied them both.

"You two ok?"Batman asked as he helped them to their feet.

"Cats and water don't really mix well darling."Selina replied, "but I'm ok."

"If Hush has put these two in a death trap more than likely he has the others in one as well."Two-Face stated, putting his gun back into his coat pocket.

"There's no time to waste then!"Bruce yelled as they raced out of the room and went across the hallway to the next room."

The group did this for awhile. They found each of their allies in various death traps, like Mr. Freeze in a heating room, without his suit, or Nightwing slowly getting shocked repeatedly, each volt longer and more powerful than the last. Finally after about thirty minutes, they managed to release all of their friends.

"Looks like everyone is accounted for and present here captain!"Joker smiled, doing an army salute.

"Alright. We need to find a way to beat these things. Surely Elliot has a backup plan in case his monsters ever got out of control."Batman said to his team.

"If he does have a fail safe, it could be stored on a computer."Mr. Freeze interjected, breathing heavily due to just getting back into his suit.

"You know when I saw them taking you guys away into this building, two of the freaks were stationed not too far away at another, smaller warehouse." Two-Face replied.

"Where are we exactly?"Riddler asked.

"We are at the Gotham Docks."Harvey answered.

"Why were we placed here of all places?"Penguin questioned.

"The Gotham Docks would be a great place for an escape once Gotham is ruined and the army comes in. Hush would get onto a boat and make a clean getaway."Black Mask inputted.

"We need to see what they are guarding inside that warehouse, but we need to be quiet understand? We can't even fight the monsters so we don't need to draw the whole army here with a bunch of fighting and noise."Batman stated, which all the rest of the nodded in agreement.

They went to the exit of the warehouse they were in, pushing the door open ever so slightly. Batman peered outside to see a bunch of Hush's men dead, thanks to Harvey's handiwork. Across the yard he could see another warehouse, with two of those green beasts guarding it. The paced back and forth, like an impatient lion waiting to go on a hunt.

"Strange...why didn't the creatures attack you Harvey when you and your men fought Hush's crew?"Batman asked Two-Face.

"For some reason it seemed like the things wanted to, but they just stood there. I suppose they are implanted to follow Hush's orders to the letter, and not do anything else. They were probably ordered to guard the warehouse and do nothing else." Two-Face answered.

"I don't see another way around the things to get inside that warehouse."Bane stated.

Batman sighed, "It looks like we will have to fight our way in. We need to dispose of the things quickly, and for god's sake try to keep the noise down! We don't know if there are others."

With that Batman busted out of the warehouse and ran across the yard, with his gang of villains turned temporary allies behind him. The creatures roared but didn't move, just standing there and stomping the ground. As they finally neared closer to the warehouse, it seemed like the things were race horses that were just let out of the gate. The monsters snarled as they raced toward the group. Bruce had a feeling these two weren't going to go down easily. He pulled out his baterang from his utility belt and threw it.


	16. Chapter 16: Weedkilling

Chapter 16: Weedkilling

As Batman threw the baterang at the creature it stuck into the thing's face, exploding on contact. The beast roared, more in surprise than in pain. It stopped it's race towards them, giving them a momentary advantage. As if in synch both Bane and Mr. Freeze uppercut the monster, knocking it into the air and practically ten feet back.

The other monster was preoccupied with the other allies in his team. While having both Black Mask, Penguin, and Two-Face shooting at it from all sides Killer Croc had lifted a giant metal crate over his head. He leaped into the air and brought the crate down hard on top of the beast. Joker quickly used his trusty flower, which spews out acid, to melt the crate all away around, sealing the crate to the ground and with it, the monster.

"I doubt that is going to hold this thing for long."Harley squeaked, looking at the crate nervously.

"It might at least buy us some time."Nightwing replied, as everyone turned their heads to see that the other monster had recovered.

The other Hush abomination was back on its feet, charging at them. Everyone leaped out of the way as it almost mowed them down with ease. Batman quickly looked around the Gotham Docks for a way to stop the creature. He saw a heavy metal chain hanging from a nearby crane, and not too far away was a pair of concrete blocks. He mentally smirked as an idea hit him.

"Group!"Batman yelled, "Keep that thing occupied. I have an idea. Bane! You're with me!"

Bane simply nodded as the two rushed towards the crane. The rest of the team distracted the creature. Batman threw an explosive baterang at the chain, easily disconnecting it from the crane. Batman grabbed the heavy chain and started pulling it towards the concrete blocks. Bane grabbed the two blocks easily and the Dark Knight quickly wrapped the chain tightly and securely around the chain.

Now, on each end of the chain was an cement block.

"Get ready Bane!"Batman ordered as Bane gripped the middle of the chain, "Lead it near the river!"

As if on cue a screaming Riddler ran towards the river as the weed monster followed close behind him. He was panicked and waving his arms around like a madman, screaming for help. He tried to whack the thing with his cane while running, but it only made it more angry. As Riddler led it close to the water, Two-Face managed to grab him and pull him out of the way of the thing.

"Now!"Batman screamed as Bane started twirling the chain with the two cement blocks like a lasso. He released it as the thing twirled towards the monster, wrapping around the creature's neck. The force took the abomination off guard and it was pulled backwards into the river, before quickly sinking below the water's surface. A trail of bubbles escaped to the water's surface before they slowly stopped.

"Awww too bad. I expected the thing to be able to hold it's breath longer than that!"Joker said, laughing loudly.

"We need to hurry. I have a feeling time is not on our side."Mr. Freeze stated, as they all ran towards the warehouse.

Cautiously, Batman opened the door to the warehouse and looked inside. The place seemed empty, except for a lone table with papers scattered about it.

"Talk about a let-down. Just a table?" Nightwing asked as he looked around the huge warehouse.

"While it does seem a little unnecessary it does fit Hush's style. In case he ever got caught hanging around here he could simply grab these papers and run. Not to mention the Gotham Docks are an ideal place to lay low for awhile."Batman answered, then frowned as he saw all the villains nodding in agreement. He ignored them as both him and Freeze looked through the mountain of papers on the table.

"It seems Hush has been planning this for quite some time. He had managed to get enough funding for a small army and scientific research for I'm guessing making these creatures." Mr. Freeze said as he looked carefully over a piece of paper.

As Batman searched through Hush's papers he finally found what he had been searching, "Here it is." Batman simply stated, holding up the paper to everyone.

"So how do we stop all of this?"Catwoman asked, peering closely at the paper the Dark Knight was holding up.

"It seems hush has a blimp flying above the skies of Gotham. Inside that blimp is a type of chemical that, when released, will cover the city and kill all of his monsters." Batman explained.

"Wow that's convenient for the story."Joker said, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling.

"Can someone please explain to me what this clown is talking about!?"Riddler shouted, utterly confused.

As usual everyone just simply ignored the Joker, Nightwing interjected, "What a second, how are we going to get everyone up to that blimp exactly?"

"The Batwing can only take two. The rest of you will try to help the citizens of Gotham and hold off those monsters as me and another go up to the blimp and release that chemical."Batman answered, already punching in some random code into his gauntlet, signaling for the Batwing to arrive shortly.

"Oh! Oh! Me me!"Joker yelled, raising his hand high and waving it around madly, "I said it first! I'm with Bats!"

Batman simply sighed, "Fine fine. Joker, you're with me. The rest of you try to help Gotham as much as you can."

As the other villains rushed off into the city Nightwing was the only one left, "Batman are you sure about this? I can go with you instead."

That was when the Batwing appeared above, slowly lowering itself and floating a few feet off the ground. Joker giggled like a kid with a new toy as he hopped into the passenger seat. Batman replied, "Joker's been with me since the start Dick. I can at least trust him enough to stop Hush with me. Besides, I need you to keep an eye on the rest and lead them against Hush's army ok?"

Nightwing simply nodded, knowing it was just better to go along with Bruce's plans than complain. After all, Batman always got his way, so it would have been a waste of time arguing. As Nightwing ran off to catch up with the rest of the group, Batman leaped into the driver's seat of the Batwing. He quickly pressed in a few buttons, closing the hatch above them and soaring off into Gotham's skyline. The two of them could already see Hush's blimp in the distance.

"You ready for the final show Batman!?"Joker asked excitedly beside him, pulling out his gun and inserting a new round into it.

"I'm always ready Joker. Always."Batman answered, "Now let's end this now."


	17. Chapter 17: Battle in the Blimp

Chapter 17: Battle in the Blimp

As soon as the Batwing got close to Hush's blimp it was bombarded with gunfire and missiles. Batman was taken completely off guard, for he had never come across a blimp that had weaponry. Not to say that it had taken the Dark Knight by surprise for long. He quickly maneuvered away from the line of fire. He quickly open-fired back, only however, at the missiles coming towards the two. Bruce couldn't risk damaging the blimp, or else the blimp would crash and with it, Gotham's chance for survival.

"How are we going to even get to that thing Bats!"Joker screamed, covering his eyes and positioning himself in a feeble position in his seat.

"The Batwing is too big of a target to get close to the blimp. Hush must have installed an auto-target system on the blimp."Batman replied, gritting his teeth as he veered left, away from an oncoming missile.

"I asked for a solution on how to get inside the blimp, not hearing you fan-gushing over Hush's toys!"Joker snapped, pointing a shaking finger at another missile, which Batman dodged.

"Here's one then."Batman stated, slamming his hand down on a button on the dash.

The Batwing's top suddenly blew off and their chairs launched upwards into the sky. Joker screamed like a little girl, clutching his seat for dear life. Just as his seat was about to descend Batman spread his cape, causing it to harden into wings. He calmly glided over to where Joker was, grabbing his arm before he could fall. Using voice command, he ordered the Batwing to fly out of the blimp's range, but just close enough to divert their gunfire. As soon as Joker realized he wasn't falling to his death, he started laughing like a madman.

"Lookie Bats! Gotham looks so tiny from up here! Do you think I can make me own cape yours?"Joker giggled, as they both glided closer to the blimp, "Better yet, why don't I just take Hush's blimp after all this is over! I can make a fortune in ads, you know like those blimps at the Super Bowl."

"Shutup Joker."Batman simply replied, spotting a docking bay nearby, he soared the both of them over above it, landing down gently.

As soon as their feet touched the steel floor of the docking bay the Caped Crusader spotted a red beam, pointed at the center of Joker's chest. Bruce tackled the clown to the side as a bullet whizzed past just where he had been standing. Batman dragged Joker behind some crates, looking out from behind the wooden boxes slightly, to see where the sniper was.

"Damn it!"a voice rang out from the other side of the bay, "I had hoped I would have at least taken out the clown with the first hit."

"You're starting to lose your edge a bit Deadshot!" Batman yelled out, causing the sniper to laugh loudly.

Batman peered out a bit farther, but not enough for the sniper to get a good shot. He knew better than to risk that, considering he was dealing with one of the best. Deadshot, who was perched on the railing of the bay, was an excellent sniper. His bullets rarely missed, save for when he tangled with Batman. Batman saw that Deadshot was dressed in his usual attire. He wore a grey and red suit, covering his whole body. Across one eye was a red eyepiece, which he used as a targeting device. Seeing as how he was discovered, Deadshot tossed aside the sniper rifle, pointing his wrists toward the box of crates. Batman knew that one of Deadshot's trademarks were his wrist-mounted guns.

"Come on out you two and I'll make it quick. You know I'm gonna get ya anyway."Deadshot ordered, firing a blast into the wooden crates, luckily they held and the bullets didn't go through.

"Hey Deadshot!"Joker yelled, "I heard you're suicidal! I can help if you'll let me! End it that is!HA HA HA!"

"God I hate that laugh."Deadshot growled as he fired another shot at them.

"Follow my lead Joker." Batman said as he quickly jumped from their hiding spot, chunking a few pellets at Deadshot.

The pellets hit the assassin in the face, causing them to explode and release a cloud of smoke. Deadshot started having a coughing fit, while trying to swat away the smoke. With Joker behind him, Batman raced over to where Deadshot was above. As Joker came beside him, Batman simply grabbed the Clown Prince of Crime by the shoulders.

"Go get him." Batman ordered as he spun the clown around and threw him upwards at Deadshot. If he could keep using Joker like this, perhaps teaming up with the clown every now and then wouldn't be so bad.

Joker collided into Deadshot, causing them both to fall off of the railing and down onto the bay floor. Deadshot roared out in pain and anger, kicking the Joker off of him as he slowly raised up onto his feet. He started pointing his wrist guns at the clown, but Batman didn't allow him the chance to fire. He rushed Deadshot, grabbing his arm and twisting it. He heard a loud snap as bone cracked, followed by a scream from the mercenary. Batman headbutted the man in the face, causing Deadshot to stumble back a bit.

The Joker recovered, getting back on his feet and pulling out a boxing glove from his coat pocket. Batman always wondered where the clown put all of his toys on his person. The boxing glove surged forward,attached to a spring. The glove collided into Deadshot's gut, causing the assassin to tumble backwards into a mountain of crates, which fell down on top of him. With nothing but a groan, Deadshot was down.

"And the round goes to Joker! The crowd goes wild!"Joker yelled, "Where's my champion belt Bats!"

Batman simply sighed in response, walking past the Joker and the unconscious Deadshot. Joker dropped his arms and shoulders, as he somewhat glumly followed the Batman. Not even once could the Dark Knight play along and humor him.

"By the way Batman."Joker said as they made their way from the docking bay and into the blimp, "Don't you ever use me like that again! I feel so violated! You didn't even ask!"

"You'll get over it."Batman replied gruffly as the two made their way deeper into the blimp's interior.

As the two traveled through the inside of the aircraft, coming across the occasional soldier and dealing with them before the could raise the alarm, they came across the ship's control room. Looking through a crack in the door, Batman saw about two dozen soldiers. Some were manning the controls, steering the blimp, while others were peering out of windows or staring at machines positioned along the walls. There was a catwalk above the room, and none other than Hush himself was walking back and forth along it. He was pacing back and forth intently, peering down at his goons and watching them like hawks.

"Any news from Deadshot yet!" Hush yelled down.

"Nothing yet boss, but you know that guy. He'll answer when he feels like it."one of the soldiers answered back.

"Well if he doesn't answer soon I'm going to kick his ass off my ship!"Hush spat angrily, "I hired that guy to protect the blimp and more importantly, ME!"

"I can easily dispatch the chemical from the controls, just need to get over there to them. Any ideas?"Batman asked, and the second he said it he regretted it.

"Just one."Joker smiled wickedly, pulling out a Joker gas tank from his coat. Again, no idea where he put all of it.

Joker kicked the door open, before rolling the tank across the floor. The tank opened up, spilling the gas into the air into a massive cloud. Before the thugs inside knew what hit them, the gas hit them. They started coughing, before quickly turning into mad laughter. Batman wanted to hit the clown, cause sometimes, the joker toxin was deadly, however he had bigger fish to fry. Pulling out a gas mask from his belt, Batman put it over his mouth and rushed into the cloud of gas.

"What the hell!?"Hush screamed from above, luckily, the gas wasn't rising up and he was spared from the mad gas.

Pushing aside the laughing soldiers, or better word, victims, Bruce made his way to the main controls. The controls were in the center of the room, which was pretty typical from a bad guy. He started scanning the console. It should only take him a minute, two tops, to find the right button or set of buttons to release the chemical upon the city.

Spotting the Caped Crusader through the Joker gas, Hush instantly realized what he was up to. Hush ran to the other side of the room, where the air vent controls were. He punched the open button, causing the huge vents along the walls below to open up. The Joker gas slowly dispersed, exiting through the vents. What was left was a group of his fallen men, with huge smiles on their faces, and the Batman. Reaching into his brown trench coat, Hush pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the back of Batman's head. Before he could pull the trigger, a red boxing glove knocked the gun from his hand. He watched as it tumbled below onto the ground.

"No one kills Bats but me!"Joker said, smiling from the other side of the catwalk.

"Looks like you're not going to get your wish clown. Cause when I'm through with you Batman's next!"Hush snarled, running towards Joker with a raised fist.

"Let me give you a real reason to wear those bandages on your face!" Joker retorted, pulling out a crowbar from seemingly out of nowhere and rushing towards him.

The two of them collided head-on, with Joker smashing the crowbar against Hush's head and Hush's fist punching the clown right in the face. The impact cause the two to be flung backwards. Hush was the first to recover, running over to the clown and kicking him in the side. Joker growled in pain, before grabbing his leg and biting down on top. Hush screamed out in pain, trying to shake off the Joker.

Joker seemed to buy Batman enough time, he found the necessary buttons to release the chemicals. He watched through the front window, seeing as the cloud of chemicals released from the bottom of the blimp and spread across the air. The chemical cloud was slowly falling down to the city below, it shouldn't be too long before the streets were cleared of Hush's abominations. Having now dealt with Hush's monster army, Bruce turned his attention above to the fight between Hush and Joker.

The two were trading blows. Hush hit Joker across his left cheek, and Joker came back with a kick to his groin. Pulling out his Batclaw and firing it at the railing on the catwalk, Batman was pulled forward. He grabbed onto the railing and lifted himself up onto the catwalk beside the Joker.

"It's over Hush. You're plan has come to an end."Batman said, pointing to the nearby window. Hush's eyes widen in horror as he saw the chemicals cover the Gotham sky, slowly descending onto the streets.

"You've ruined everything!"Hush spat at him angrily, shaking with fury.

"Yeah, he tends to do that."Joker replied, cackling a bit.

"Well if I can't take down Gotham, I can at least take you two down!"Hush yelled, pulling out a remote control. He pushed the middle button, and explosions rang out across the blimp.

Fire leaped up around the room from the many explosions. The whole blimp shook and dipped downward. Batman held onto the railing tightly as he looked ahead out of the front window. The blimp was falling out of the sky. Ahead of the blimp was the top of Wayne Tower, the highest building in all of Gotham City. The blimp was going to crash into Wayne Tower! As the front of the blimp hit the top of the tower, the whole blimp caught fire and explosions and crashes rang out throughout the whole room. Batman didn't see what happened next, because he blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18: Wayne Tower Throw-Down

Chapter 18: Wayne Tower Throw-down

Batman coughed heavily as he slowly opened his eyes, the darkness slowly fading from his mind. He groaned as he rose up on his knees, the smell of something burning invading his nostrils and the feel of intense heat on his body. The Dark Knight looked around and saw the wreckage of Hush's blimp across the top of Wayne Tower. Fire and debris were everywhere and half of the remaining blimp was positioned at the edge, leaning precariously back.

Slowly getting to his feet, he inspected himself. His suit had many rips and tears in it, and besides minor scratches and a bleeding forehead, he appeared fine. Scanning the area, he saw no trace of Hush. Perhaps he was still inside what's left of his blimp. Bruce highly doubted the crash would have killed the madman. Speaking of madman, the Caped Crusader started searching for his insane ally. He found the Joker near what was left of the blimp, under some debris. Batman quickly pulled aside the wreckage, freeing the clown.

"Joker are you alright?" Batman asked, looking over the clown's body for anything serious. Fortunately, like Batman, the injuries were minor.

"I'm fine Bats."Joker said, moaning a bit as he rose up, "Gonna take a lot more than that to do me in. You should know that."  
"Yeah, it seems nothing can kill you. Don't know how I should feel about that."Batman stated, helping the clown onto his feet.

"Where's our old buddy Mr. Mummy?"Joker said, laughing a bit.

"Right here!" a voice screamed from inside the remaining blimp.

Hush slowly walked out of the fire and smoke of the blimp, limping slightly. In one hand he was clutching what looked like a syringe. He glared at the duo, hatred in his eyes. He slowly out of the blimp, holding the syringe up to his other arm.

"You- You all ruined everything!" Hush spat, shivering with rage and madness, "All my planning, all my work! Ruined! I was going to kill you all after I destroyed Gotham! But you denied me even that!"

"It's over Hush. You lost. Just surrender and perhaps you will have a nice cell in Arkham." Batman said.

"Or do you want another whopping?" Joker grinned, rolling up his sleeves and making fists at him.

"You fools! It's not over yet!"Hush yelled, laughing madly, "I may not be able to destroy Gotham, but I can at least destroy you two!"

Hush then stabbed himself in the arm with the syringe, a sinister smile plastered across his face. Instantly, his body started morphing. His arms started growing bigger and longer, his body started snapping as it stretched and grew. His sinister smile soon turned to pain as his body grew and twisted into something quite grotesque and monstrous.

"I had a new prototype."Hush said, his voice changing deeper as his body changed, "It's an upgraded version for my army. Suppose to -argh- make them bigger. None of the people who took the serum never survived. But I have nothing to lose!"

Hush laughed as he towered over them, his twisted transformation complete. He looked like something out of a nightmare. His arms and legs were longer than his body, and instead of hands he had had green plant-like claws. His face was a mix between plant and white bandaged, which was twisted and hanging from his face. Vines sprouted from Hush's back, twisting and coiling around him like the tentacles of a octopus. Batman and Joker jump away as one of Hush's giant claws slammed into just where they were.

"I'll kill you both! I'll show all of Gotham the shattered remains of their Dark Knight!" Hush yelled as the vines surged forward at them.

Batman quickly pulled out a baterang and sliced through one of the vines as it tried to wrap around his ankle. Joker wasn't so lucky. The vine coiled around his waist and hoisted him into the air. Hush laughed manically and simply tossed the clown across the rooftop, like he weighed screamed as he soared through the air, when suddenly a huge figure leaped up and caught the Clown Prince of Crime in mid-air. The figure landed with Joker safely in his arms.

"Croc ol boy! I've never been so happy to see your freaky mug in my whole life!"Joker smiled, hugging Killer Croc's neck, which earned his a growl. Croc simply dropped him onto the floor as the rest of Batman's team rushed onto the Wayne Tower roof.

"Well you guys were easy to find."Nightwing said, cracking a grin.

"Yeah, just follow the huge burning aircraft crash!" Harley interjected, giggling a bit.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Penguin yelled, pointing his umbrella at the huge Hush monster.

"It's Hush!"Batman yelled, the only one actually fighting him, "I could actually use some help here if you're done chatting!"

With that, everyone joined in the fight against Hush. Killer Croc and Bane threw blaming debris at him, while Mr. Freeze froze any of Hush's vines that ventured too close to any of them. Two-Face, Black Mask, and Penguin fired round after round of bullets at Hush, but the bullets simply bounced off his tough skin. Joker was spraying acid at the vines, with both Harley and Riddler using their mallet and cane to help bash away the vines. Batman tossed small explosives at Hush's face, while on either side of him Catwoman and Nightwing battled against the vines. The explosives hit Hush square in the face, exploding on contact. Hush simply laughed, the explosives having not phased him in the least.

Hush cackled madly, as more vines sprouted from his back, rushing towards everyone and knocking them a few feet back. Some of Batman's allies almost tumbled off the roof, barely hanging on to the ledge. Hush roared into the air, a sound of pure hatred. The vines squirmed and wormed their way around the roof.

"Morons! Your attacks don't even phase me in the least!"Hush screamed, vines slamming into places where the team just was, luckily though, they managed to dodge the dreaded vines just in time, "After I kill you all I'll tear Gotham down myself!"

"We're not even making a dent on him!"Joker said, "If we're lucky, we may tickle him!"

Batman scanned the area, deep in thought. He saw the last piece of the blimp, still leaning back and forth on the edge of the rooftop. Finally, Bruce came up with a plan. He grabbed Joker roughly by the shoulder and whispered into his ear of his plan. The smile on Joker's white makeup face grew wider and wider.

"Oh Bats that's so fiendishly grand!"Joker said, laughing.

"Just get everyone into position!"Batman ordered as he raced towards the edge of the roof, "Hey Hush! I'm the one you really want! Let's see if you can actually take me down!"

The Hush monster turned his attention to the Dark Knight, forgetting all of his companions. He stomped towards him, the vines lashing forward. Batman leaped off the roof, pulling out his grappling hook and firing it at the ledge on the rooftop. He swung along the wall of Wayne Tower, right under where the wrecked blimp was. Bruce looked up to see Hush, using his huge claws and vines to scale downwards on the side of the building.

"You can't escape me that easily Dark Knight! I will paint the side of this building with your blood!" Hush snarled, trying to use his free claw to swipe at him. Batman just ran along the wall away, drawing Hush closer under the blimp, "What hope do you have in facing me!? You're just one man!"

"Well then," Batman replied, a smirk on his face, "It's a good thing I have allies. Now!"

"You heard the Bat! Push!"Joker yelled, as the rest started pushing what's left of the blimp over the side of the building.

Hush looked up, a little too late. Before Hush could even move, Joker and the rest of them pushed the blimp over the side of the rooftop. Batman pressed a button on his grappling hook, quickly surging upwards away from Hush and the trap he set. Hush roared in anger and pain as the blimp crashed down upon him, tearing him away from the side of Wayne Tower. He screamed all the way down, until he slammed into the Gotham streets, followed by a huge explosion as the blimp landed on top of him. Everything went silent, as a huge trail of smoke ascended from the wreckage below. Batman and his allies peered over the ledge, looking down.

"I can't believe it. It's finally over!" Riddler said, jumping up and down in joy.

"Well good riddance. He was a pain in the ass."Two-Face growled.

"What a wonderful final boss!"Joker said, cackling.


	19. Epilogue: Group Photo

Epilogue: Group Photo

"Joker why are we doing this!?" Riddler whined as the clown pushed him to stand beside a grumpy Two-Face.

The clown giggled, straightening up his straw hat. Joker was wearing a unbuttoned purple shirt, showing off his white chest underneath. He had a pair of green swimming trunks on, as well as sandals and socks. The clown looked like a creepy tourist on vacation.

"Because before I take a break after this fantastic adventure we all had I want to capture this moment! My facebook friends will love this!"Joker replied, looking at where everyone was for the picture.

"You do realize you're going back to Arkham right Joker?"Batman said, but the clown was ignoring him.

"What you have a Facebook account?"Black Mask asked incredulously.

"Better yet you have Facebook friends?"Nightwing interjected, but the Joker didn't reply.

"Is everyone ready!" Joker shouted as he set the timer for the camera and ran to Batman's side. He wrapped his arm around the angry Dark Knight and smiled bigger than usual for the camera.

"Don't forget me puddin!" a out-of-breath Harley yelled as she came running towards them, in nothing but a sexy red and black bikini, causing the Riddler to drop his cane in amazement and drool at her. At that moment a white flash went off and the photo was took.

"Alright alright now that we taken the stupid photo,"Batman grumbled, shaking off Joker's arm from his shoulder, "It's time for all of you to go back to Arkham!"

"Really Batman! After we helped you defeat Hush!?" Croc asked.

"Yeah, the freak didn't even die! He's still alive and everything! Doesn't that win us some points with you or anything?"Penguin said, holding up his hands in anger.

"Speaking of that though, it was amazing Hush survived. Guess the serum he injected himself with was pretty tough."Catwoman said, leaning on Batman and smiling seductively.

"Lucky for us though the serum wore off and he reverted back to normal. Not sure we could have lasted against another fight with him."Mr. Freeze interjected.

"Fine then. It's true that it would have been...difficult without the help of all of you."Batman mumbled, not really wanting to admit it.

"We're not going to get a thank you are we? That's the best we are gonna get huh?"Bane asked, folding his arms.

"I have never once heard a thank you from him, so don't take it too personally."Nightwing answered, smirking a bit.

"How about this then. I'll give you all till the count of ten, before I come after you. So that's a ten second head start before Nightwing and I give chase."Batman replied.

"What!? Only ten seconds! That's not fair!"Harley pouted, stamping her feet.

"10...9...8.."Batman said, counting down. Immediately all the villains started making a break for it, each of them going off in all directions. Batman smirked as he counted down to zero and pulled out his bat-claw, surging forward towards the nearest villain, while Nightwing ran off towards a very slow-moving Penguin. None of them realized that throughout this whole time, someone was watching them from a nearby rooftop.

"Fools. They think this is over? That Gotham will return to normal?"A voice said, belonging to a what looked like a scientist of some sort.

He wore round glasses on the bridge of his nose, and the top of his head was bald, while the hair on the side of his head was gray. He wore a plain white lab coat, with black gloves on both hands. However, what was even stranger than his attire was what he was cradling in his arm, the very thing the man was talking to.

The creature looked like a purple starfish, only a lot bigger than most. In the center of the starfish was one huge eye, which looked up and blinked a couple of times at the man as he spoke to it. The starfish wiggled about impatiently, but the man stroked it and it calmed down a bit.

"Worry not. Your time is almost near. Gotham is weak, it's heroes are tired. It will soon be the perfect time to strike my master."The scientist said, grinning wickedly as he looked down at the strange starfish, "All hail Starro!"

Well I hope you all liked the story! After I get done wrapping up my other fanfics I will start on the sequel to this. So be patient and thanks for all the support. My friend drew a picture of the snapshot, so if you want to see it here's the link, although I would like to see a better more detailed one. So while I finish up on my other fanfics, read them as well and I promise I will get to the sequel and soon as I can.

art/What-Wonderful-Times-325960504


End file.
